Don't Cry
by CheddarFetta
Summary: One-shot, song-fic, set during s3 ep19 'Breakaway.' Will & Rikki talk after Zane & Sophie kiss. By the end, Will thinks they're friendship has changed. You'll see what I mean by the end of the story. Dedicated to WALIXELA.


_Hello! Here's a competition prize for WALIXELA! :D I really hope you enjoy it & I'm sorry it's taken me so long! Forgive me?_

_I'm not much a 'Wikki' writer, as I prefer 'Zikki' and 'Wella', so I've tried to write this from a friendship or brother/sister type of relationship. Hope it turned out okay!_

_Anyway, this is set after Will's diving comp in episode 19 'Breakaway' where Rikki sees Sophie & Zane kiss after Will's win. _

_Enjoy it (particularly WALIXELA! Really hope I didn't let you down!) and please review._

_The lyrics are from the song 'Don't Cry' by Guns n Roses._

_If I get one more review, then I'll update Taken Away, tommorow. (Australia's tommorow!) _

_CheddarFetta xxooxx**

* * *

**_

****

~~~~Don't Cry~~~~

Will's POV

After the Diving Competition, I left straight away. Sophie wanted to take me out for a celebratory dinner, but I refused. I was fuming at her right now & there was a chance that Zane would be there too. I didn't want to see him either, well even well less than usual. I'd leave the happy couple together alone.

Sure I never liked Zane, but he made Rikki happy.

I also knew that my friends and Sophie never got along well either, but neither had done anything hurtful to the other & I could live with that, until now.

Sophie has always had her eye on Zane ever since the day she first met him. Sophie always gets what she wants, but that meant hurting my best friend along the way.

Sure Rikki's no angel, but she was pleasant to Sophie, and she'd put up with so much from Zane and his wild plans & ideas. She doesn't deserve Zane & Sophie betraying her.

* * *

I was either going to go out for a dive, despite the fact I was exhausted, or go back to my Boat Shed and have an early night.

I decided against heading back to the Boat Shed in case Sophie was there. I didn't want to see her face at the moment.

So I took my boat out to Mako & decided to swim around to the Moon Pool & spend some time thinking in there.

The swim was great, and the fact it was twilight made it better. At twilight, the blue water had a special sheen, the corals had a more vibrant colour and the fish & other sea creatures had a peaceful aura. Twilight dives just made me happy.

When I swam into the tunnel of the moon pool, I saw a large, orange, scaled tail that was either belonging to Bella, Cleo or Rikki.

I swam closer to the surface & my head returned to oxygen.

"Rikki" I said as I saw the wet, white-blonde hair of my best friend.

Her head turned to face me and the first thing I noticed was her reddy-pink coloured eyes, that stood out like a neon light on her pale face. It was such a tell-tale sign that she'd been crying.

She dipped under the water and sniffled as she surfaced. "Hey Will, congratulations on the big win!" she said, putting on a tough guy act.

"Thanks. Are you alright?" I asked, knowing that she would brush it off, but she knew that I wouldn't believe her too.

"Fine, I'm fine" she said, shrugging her shoulders and acting like her boyfriend hadn't just cheated on her.

"Come on Rikki. I saw them. It's okay if you're not okay. I know I wouldn't be" I said softly as my darker blue eyes looked into her light blue ones.

Rikki didn't say anything, but I could see inside her eyes that she was beginning to break.

She dipped down in the water again to stop the tears & the sadness from pouring out of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her, speaking softly & she gently shook her head in silence.

I thought about what Cleo or Bella would do if they were here right now. The only thing I thought of, I did. I put my arm around Rikki's shoulders comfortingly and she rested her head on my shoulder, with both of us still in the water.

After 5 minutes or so of silence & both of us in the same position, I felt some fresh, warm tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Don't cry Rikki" I said as I awkwardly moved my hand to pat her head.

"Oh sorry" she said and moved her head, wiping her tears.

"No that's okay, but just don't cry because of Zane" I said still speaking softly.

"Why can't you choose who you love?" she asked, looking at me sadly with her blue eyes still dampened from her tears.

It was really weird seeing Rikki cry. Everyone thought she's made of stone and here she was crying and letting her heart out to me.

Zane changes her. He doesn't know how much so.

_**Talk to me softly  
There is something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before  
Somethin is changin' inside you  
And don't you know**_

"Why do I love him? He's the worst thing for me. I knew I'd get hurt" she said, and I wiped the tears gently off of her cheeks with my thumb.

"You've still got me. And Cleo and Bella" I said, not really knowing how to answer her about Zane.

"I know, but it just feels like, I don't know how to even describe it. I just can't believe that this is the end" Rikki said. She wasn't crying now, but she still had to take lots of deep breaths while she was talking.

"You should see Zane" I said to her, thinking that way if it is 'The end' for them, then Rikki will be able to move on without having to go and see him and have all her emotions re-exposed.

She looked at me horrified for a second before she said "Yeah I know I should, I just don't want to cry in front of him."

"Don't you want to get it over and done with and that way you'll be able to move on with life, knowing that's sorted and you want have to deal with him then" I said and she just nodded at me.

_**Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight**_

We got out of the Moon Pool and Rikki steam dried us both, despite the fact that I was tail-less from the start.

I felt a little bit special because she only ever dries herself & the girls tails, because she figures that us guys can just drip-dry, so as small as her gesture was, it was nice.

"I should go" Rikki said from where we were now sitting next to each other on the sand of the Moon Pool.

"To Zane?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows at her questioningly.

She shook her head & said "No, I just want to go home."

I nodded and before she dove into the moon pool and left, she gave me a hug and said "Thanks Will. Thanks for being here for me."

I smiled at knowing I'd helped her.

**_Give me a whisper_**  
**_And give me a sign_**  
**_Give me a kiss before you_**  
**_Tell me goodbye_**  
**_Don't you take it so hard now_**  
**_And please don't take it so bad_**  
**_I'll still be thinkin' of you_**  
**_And the times we had...baby_**

"Seeyou soon" she said about to leave.

"Rikki? You know I'm always here for you don't you? Anytime, any hour" I said and her lips formed into a small smile.

"Yeah I do, but this is something I need to do on my own" and she turned towards the pool again, moving her arms into a diving position.

"Wait. Things will get better soon, no matter what. I know that for sure" I said to her and she nodded before finally diving in the pool.

* * *

I really do hope she wasn't lying to me and that she isn't going to go see Zane. She loses it big time when he's around. Like Rikki said before, Zane really is the worst thing for her, but he did bring out the best of her too.

Man,I feel like such a big brother to Rikki, wanting to protect her and making sure that she doesn't get hurt.

_**And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
how I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby  
**_

_**Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight**_

**~~The End~~**

There we are! I really hope you liked it WALIXELA! :)

Have a great day and please review!

CheddarFetta xx


End file.
